


by the way, i love you (too)

by ashistrash



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante almost gets a boner but he's a good boy about it, Dante is a nervous bean and all of his braincells are heart shaped, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, being in Hell for x amount of time without your bae will do that to a man though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashistrash/pseuds/ashistrash
Summary: "--Oh, and by the way, I love you."Lady blinked, still processing the scene in front of her and the words reaching her ears. "...Huh?"





	by the way, i love you (too)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick one before my dnd session starts. i needed dxl fluff, so i wrote it myself! enjoy!

"--Oh, and by the way, I love you."

Lady blinked, still processing the scene in front of her and the words reaching her ears. "..._Huh?_"

The half-devil, still covered in demon blood, absolutely reeking of the stuff having just crawled his way out of Hell, grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. I mean, I've felt this way since that whole deal with the demon tower and our little spat in the library - y'know, when we tried to _kind-of_ kill each other n'all? Ha! Good times, good times." Dante rambled, not really realizing Lady's shock and confusion for his own embarrassment and the sound of his heart pounding.

"Wh - Dante, _wait_ -"

"But yeah! I'm back now so maybe we could, y'know, go on a date or something?"

"Dante -"

"If you wanna, of course! I mean, since I got stuck in Hell and I dunno if that'll ever happen again I just figured I might as well give it a shot -"

"_Dan_ -"

" - 'Cause, who knows when we'll next get thrown into some life-or-death mission, y'know? And I don't wanna die regretting never telling you all of this, so -"

The next thing Dante knew, Lady's lips were on his. The kiss was brief, but Dante was delighted to know that her lips were softer than he'd imagined. His hands slipped to Lady's waist as she slowly pulled away and lowered herself back down, having been balancing on the balls of her feet to reach Dante's lips with her own.

"Usually when someone confesses, they give the other party a chance to respond." Despite the deep pink blush on her cheeks, there was an amused smile on Lady's lips, and a sparkle in her eyes.

It was Dante's turn to blink at her and process what just happened. "...Was that a _'shut up'_ kiss?"

"Yes. You talk way too much." Lady grinned up at the man holding her, and moved her hands to rest them on his chest. "By the way, you can't just crawl out of hell, barge into _my office_ like this, explain what happened and instantly start declaring your love without any pauses in between; kinda throws a woman for a loop."

As she spoke, Dante wiped a bloody hand on his trousers before moving it up to tuck strands of short, inky black hair behind one of her ears. Just like every other part of Lady, he found her ears incredibly adorable, and the urge to give her ear tiny little kisses was almost too much to resist. "Duly noted." He murmured, leaning in to press a small kiss to the top of her head.

"You're lucky I didn't wear white today - I'm covered in blood now." Lady pouted, pulling back from Dante's embrace slightly to inspect the damage done to her black night-shirt. "When I said I don't care for men who stink like blood, I meant it. You _reek_, Dante."

At that, Dante couldn't help but laugh. "Guess that means we both need a shower now, huh?" He wiggled his silvery eyebrows at the woman in his arms, earning him a roll of Lady's eyes and a slightly amused smile.

Lady wiggled free from Dante's hold and started to make her way to the door at the back of the Devil May Cry office where the living area was, stopping to turn back when she didn't hear Dante following. "Well? Come on then - I thought you wanted to shower."

The expression that made its way onto Dante's face must've been a sight to behold, as Lady threw her head back in laughter, the sound like music to Dante's ears. His blood started rushing south against his will, and Dante did his best to fill his mind with innocent thoughts. "Ah, r-right. Yeah."

"Oh, and by the way," Lady started, standing in the doorway to the living quarters, the softest expression Dante had ever seen on her face. "I love you too." She smiled, before turning and jogging up the stairs.

Dante's chest swelled with complete and utter joy. He could feel butterflies swooping around in his stomach; the last time he could remember feeling this sensation was back after he and Lady worked together to clean up the remaining demons after the Temen-ni-gru ordeal. 

He felt nineteen years old all over again.

With a grin and a sigh of contentment, Dante put his hands on his hips and looked around the office of the Devil May Cry after he tore his eyes away from where Lady last stood. It was a whole lot cleaner and more organised than he remembered, and the magazine pages of various women in bikinis had been taken down from the cork board behind the desk, but apart from that, nothing had changed. With one final nod, Dante began to make his way to the back door.

And then it hit him.

"Hold on a sec - _your office?!_"

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, but i hope you enjoyed it anyway. comments are much appreciated! you can find me on tumblr @cheesebones and @ai-draws. feel free to send in writing or drawing requests!


End file.
